Tears in my Heart
by Imagination FTW
Summary: Life is pretty complicated enough. Flaming red-headed stalkers can only make it worse. Poor Roxas...he should have taken the plane. Akuroku. -AkuRoku-
1. Prologue

**Hello there! This is my very first Akuroku fic, so please treat it kindly.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. But it's not too upsetting, because then I wouldn't get to be so creative. :3

**Note:** Words in _Italics_ means that someone is thinking.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Roxas liked certain things a certain way. Like, for instance, he liked to eat the outside of his poptart first. He liked to keep his shoes neatly in a row, sorted by color. Some people said he was too uptight. Heck, some people even said that he was crazy. And it wasn't Roxas' fault if they ended up in mysterious circumstances afterwards.

But this...this was NOT the certain way that he liked things. As he looked down at his hands in horror, the only thing he could see was the red covering them. All he could think was...

_What the hell was I thinking?! What...wh..I.._

"Hey Roxas, have you seen m-OH MY GOD!!" Roxas spun around to find a stunned Axel at the door.

"I, uh, um...it's not what you think!!" I cried as I tried to hide the scene behind me.

_Oh God, I've been caught! It's over! It's all over!_

At this point in time, you must be wondering what exactly is going on. Why are Roxas' hands covered in red? Was he caught...red handed?! In order to understand this situation a little better...let's go back in time.

A few months back, around the same time as the incident.

Roxas is on the train, half-asleep, on his way to his new apartment and his new life. His parents had died of unknown causes a few years back, throwing a child-Roxas into an inexcusably horrifying orphanage. There he lived, if you should call it that, until a few days ago, when he turned 19. He worked there for a year, and when he finally saved up enough, he left without a word.

Now everything was starting over again. But this time, not in the bad way.

* * *

**Eek! I'm sorry it was so short. Like it says, this was just the prologue. Don't worry, even though the christmas season has started, I won't forget.  
****Anyway...please review if you're up to it. Tell me what you think so far. I'll start chapter one eventually. I'm going to try to get chapter 2 out for CtR first.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**Bwa hah hah hah! I got my reviews and other story caught up on, so here is chapter one. See? I'm reliable. Anyway...thank you readers. I love my reviews, so..thanks again. It's very much apreciated.**

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Squeenix. :3 Thank you Squeenix, I lovie you!

**Warning:** Contains blah! What is blah? Something related to nothing. Also, there is boyXboy hintedness.

**Note:** Words in _Italics_ means that someone is thinking to themselves.

* * *

**Chapter One:**  
The Train Ride

Putting my fist in my hand and smiling, I looked out the train window. "Finally, I'm on my own again. Can you believe it? 16 freakin years at that hell hole, and now I'm finally free!"  
_Ha ha, I'm talking to myself again....oh well, there's no one else here._

I sighed with a smile and slid back into the train booth and pulled out my music. It would take a while to get to the next stop, so I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off into blissful sleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-

A few more hours passed, and I was on my second train. By then, my happy energy had lond-since dissapated. In fact, I was quite pissed off. My cheap batteries had died out a while ago, so I woke up to silence. Or, slash that. I woke up to a sneeze. And that meant that I wasn't alone anymore.

_Ah! God, another cow! How many freakin cows can there possibly be here?!_

I ranted like this in my mind for another 30 minutes or so, arms crossed and feet up against the chair in front of me. Anyone that came into my line of sight was pointedly glared at. Or in my case, pointedly pouted at. Though I would never admit this out loud.

-~-~-~-~-~-

_He's staring again! I swear if he doesn't cut it out, I'll stab him with this plastic spork..._

I was of course referring to the tall lanky redhead with bright green eyes. And he was staring. Just standing there, looking straight at me. I had been ignoring the stranger up to now, because he hadn't been staring at me. But now...

I had been glancing at the redhead out of the corner of my eye, mainly because the red caught my eye. But when I found the redhead staring back, it really annoyed me. I turned my head to glare at the redheaded annoyance.

And the redhead smiled.

_THAT BASTARD!_ I intensified my glare by a hundred volt, intending to glare the redhead to death. _WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?! ONE MORE SMILE...AND..._

Much to my chagrin, the readhead's smile got bigger, and he had a certain glint in his eyes.

_THATS IT! _And with that thought, I took it upon myself to jump said redhead with his plastic spork while yelling.

At first the redhead looked surprised, then very, very amused. As I was about to barrel into him, he stepped back and held out his foot, therefore promptly tripping me. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms and feeling very pissed off/confused.

"What is your problem freak?!" I shouted while struggling to get away.

The redhead put his face next to mine and whispered, "My problem? You're the one who freaked out and came at me with a spork."

I felt myself blush crimson at the closeness. I turned my head away an muttered, "so..you kept staring like that..and-"

**-"Attention! Next stop Radient Gardens coming up. Next stop Radient Gardens coming up."-**

At that, I twisted and successfully escaped from my captor, moving away to get my things.

When I turned back around for the door, the redhead was standing right there. My eye twitched in annoyance as I moved past him to get off the train.

"Wait! You live here? Hey, I said wait!" The redhead shouted at me as I exited the train. _Ahhh! He's annoying he's annoying he's annoying he's annoying!_

"I'm Axel! What's your name! Hey!"

I paused and turned around to see the redhead standing at the train's door. I smirked at the look of irritaion on the redhead's face as the doors started to close.

"_Sam._"

Feeling much better much better now, I didn't wait to see the redhead's expression before turning back around and heading off.

* * *

**That's it for now. Sorry about Roxas' anger issues... -.- And it's so short. So I'll probably combine chapters after a while to make them bigger for this story too.  
Thank you very much for reading. =3 ****Please review. I'll do Axel's PoV eventually.**


End file.
